Fusion Central
The Fusion Centrals are a team of 9 that live and work in Centural City, Missouri who fight and occasionally fight with the other Fusion teams. FusionFall the team is comprised of: * [[Lady Arrow|'Lady Arrow']](Skylar Anderson): 'Skylar was a journalist for Fusion Base 00006 high School newspaper as an intern who loved to read and write stories for others to enjoy. She didn’t have a lot of friends and spent most of her time alone outside of school. Her parents are divorced and she lives with her mother full time. One day, one of her classmates in her newspaper class invited her to a Halloween party. Since she isn’t the most popular student at her school, she was pretty excited to get invited to an event that other students from her school would be attending. About a week before the party, a loud crash was heard outside. She went to investigate the crash site, and that was where she found her alien armor and weapons. Not thinking about where it could have come from, Skylar took it home and decided to wear it as her costume for the party. At the party, a witch attacked and summoned monsters. The other students shrugged it off, thinking it was a part of the party, until the monsters started to attack the guests. When they did, Skylar fought back with the other heroes. Once the monsters were defeated, Skylar decided she had enough and began to walk home. While she was walking, a stranger tackled her to the ground. The stranger turned out to be a rogue alien and the armor she was wearing belonged to him. When she tried to take the armor off, she couldn’t and the alien realized that after she put it on for the first time that it merged with her DNA. She later joined the Central Fusions and is now a full member fighting off criminals. While doing so, she is also working with the alien to try and detach the armor from her DNA. * [[Lightning Lord|'Lightning Lord]](Daniel Day): 'Average tale of American teenager. From a young age, Daniel shocked everyone, literally. He charged up with static electricity easily. At 17 his class was on a field trip to see the worlds largest Tesla coil. When the Injustice society tried to steal the device Daniel was the most calm helping the others to safety. Only three leaguers were able to arrive to stop the society. Daniel saw his chance to prove his bravery and fur-fill his dream of becoming a superhero. He jumped forwards getting hit with a blast from the coil. After the fight he was rushed to the hospital. After three months of rehabilitation he discovered his new ability to generate lightning bolts. A few weeks later he was asked by the League to start a small group of teen heroes to preform operations. It was to be his "Project". * [[White Lantern|'White Lantern]](Shawna Faust): 'Shawna was an orphan who turned to street crime when the orphanage she lived in closed down. One day the government found her stealing from a senator and took her away to a secret base where they were working on a weaponized satellite. They needed a test subject to see if it could sustain life for an extended period of time so they made a deal with her. If she was their test subject they would forgive her many crimes and not send her to juvie. Shawna being only 14 at the time agreed. When the satellite was ready they sent it to orbit but something happened with the fuel tank and it exploded. Luckilly she had a space suit on and the Green Lantern 2814.1 was patrolling he found her and took her to Oa to heal. * [[Athanasia|'Athanasia]](Antice Kittouch): 'She was born to Gradak and Lizzy Kittouch, but Gradak had kicked her out saying she was a mistake, telling Lizzy that she ran away. Sooner or later she was found and put in an orphanage. Accidentally losing control of her powers, she was put in a cage in the corner of the room. The orphanage had to pay the bills, which they refused, so they shut down. The other children when to different orpahanges. Antice just ran away and spent her time outside. One day, she was found by an evil witch. She helped Athanasia control her powers, which failed horribly. Her mentor crafted a necklace built with magic to help her control her powers. Gladly, Antice took the necklace and felt better in training. Then when she was eleven, she left the witch to go out on her own journey. Before leaving, the witch had reminded her how she was half human, and gave her a staff and a spellbook to learn new spells. * [[Lace|'Lace]](Lisanna "Lace" Ellison): 'Lace was a child during the Battles between Oa and Apocalypse. Her parents both died. She was rescued by a teen named Liam. The two worked together to survive eventually joining The Rebellion After defeating Apocalypse Lace and Liam travelled back to the present and joinded the''FusionFall Heroes. * [[Moonrider|'''Moonrider]](Liam Crawford): A'n alien from New Genesis and a member of the Forever People. He also has a crush on Lace. * [[Moon Light|'Moon Light]](Gamora Darkholme): 'As soon as she arrived she demanded to be leader but Lightning Lord told her that he was leader and that they could work it out but Obsidian itching for a fight said "you can join if you beat me!" and they fought. She beat Obsidian by calling him "snow flake" which made him angry and he got reckless so she just tripped him and she held a starbolt to his face and the match was over later they became friends and she was allowed to join but not as leader. Lastely they met Athanasia a strong headed girl who wanted to join as well after "events(specifically a rockslide which Athanasia saved them all)"she joined and they had a "big sister little sister realtionship". * [[Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner)|'Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner)]]: Kyle Rayner is a top member of the Green Lantern Corps from Earth. After the rest of the Corps was destroyed, he alone was selected to bear the last power ring and carry on the title. Although he acted alone for many years, when the Corps was reformed, his skill level gave him a position as an Honor Guard, only behind Salakk and the Guardians in the chain of command of the Corps. He has also been a host for the Ion entity, and a member of the Justice League. * [[Obsidian|'Obsidian']]'''(Sid Jackson): '''Always acting before he thinks things through, Sid is the muscle of the team. He is sarcastic, tough, and at times, mean; but he is known to have a soft side when caring for Lace due to her being the youngest in the team. It is also shown that he loves his teammates very much, and shows his nurturing side at times, mostly to Lace, as Lace is the youngest. However, he often feels that his family doesn't understand him so he doesn't usually open up to them. As seen, Lightning Lord and Obsidian begin to argue. When this happens, Lightning Lord decides that Obsidian should lead the team, if he can do better, to which he agrees. Gallery Lightning.jpg|Lightning Lord commission__felicity_by_amtmodollas-d7giy4l.jpg|White Lantern Esmerelda.jpg|Lace Moonrider.png|Moonrider Return_JLU.jpg|Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) 184px-IndigoDC.jpg|Moon Light Large-3.png|Athanasia Cy.jpg|Obsidian Cyber_archer.jpg|Lady Arrow Category:Teams __FORCETOC__